Maldita ducha
by Ito Miura
Summary: Alguna vez os habeis preguntado como se ducharían L y Light mientras estaban unidos por las esposas? Entrad y lo sabreis. Yaoi, LxLight


Aquí va mi primer fic de Death note. Se lo dedico a mis amigas Rush of hapiness, Bea y Gossa (aunque ella se aberre...quizá lo haga por eso...)

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no son mios, pertenecen a ese par de autores Tsugumi Ohba y el gran Takeshi Obata (ains, quiero dibujar como tuuuuuu)

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi y contiene lemon, así que ya sabeis, si no gustais, cerrais.

**Maldita ducha**

Ya llevaban varias semanas esposados, pero aquello empezaba a desquiciar al castaño. Todo el tiempo juntos… podía ser muy interesante cuando se trataba de trabajo, pero en el resto de las tareas cotidianas era un autentico hastío. Lo más pesado era las horas de las comidas y las horas de sueño. Tener que acostarse con otra persona, que para más jodienda era tú enemigo, no era nada gracioso. Los primeros días apenas podía pegar ojo, mientras que el dichoso detective dormía a pierna suelta. Al final, la única diversión era observar al moreno. Y era una diversión absurda. Así de bajo había caído Light.

Por su parte, el moreno no tenía tantos aprietos como su compañero. Pese a que siempre había sido un solitario, la situación no le molestaba en absoluto. Más bien le agradaba. Los únicos momentos extraños eran los del aseo. Cuando tenían que usar el W.C. no había problema, porque la cadena era lo suficientemente larga para que el otro se mantuviese fuera de la estancia, pero cuando tenían que ducharse o bañarse era otra cosa. La cadena no llegaba a la puerta, así que la persona que no se bañaba tenía que quedarse en el baño, observando al otro o leyendo el envase del champú, cosa de la que L ya estaba cansado (se sabía todos los ingredientes en orden ascendente y descendente de todos los potingues del baño). Así que en los últimos días se había dedicado a observar a su adversario, trayendo consigo consecuencias terribles para la mente del detective. El cuerpo de Light era simplemente perfecto. No había visto muchos cuerpos desnudos antes, pero sabía de sobra que aquello era cierto. Parecía una estatua griega, perfectamente proporcionado, el muy asqueroso. Aquello crispaba al detective, que por el contrario tenía un cuerpo delgado y muy poco musculado.

Para Light, había aparecido otro problema, del que no se percató en su momento, quizá por la falta de sueño, que le hacía dormir en casi cualquier rincón. La terrible hora del baño. Si ya era malo observar al detective cuando dormía, observarlo en la ducha era ruin y pervertido. Se estaba volviendo loco. Ahora le parecía atractivo el cuerpo "flacucho" de su enemigo. No era que tuviese unas formas envidiables (para eso estaban las suyas) pero sabía que el moreno era tremendamente flexible. Se lo había demostrado varias veces cuando se golpeaban, así que su ociosa mente (el ocio es el padre de todos los vicios) se lo imaginaba en posturas menos "combativas".

Aquel maldito día habían discutido hasta llegar nuevamente a los puños. Empezaba a ser casi común. El problema aquella vez era que habían volcado la mesa de chucherias y chocolates de L, revolcándose después por aquel amasijo de dulces. El resultado: suciedad hasta debajo de las uñas. La única solución posible: la ducha. Pero aquella vez estaban lo suficientemente cabreados como para no ceder su turno. Así que, corriendo y adivinando las intenciones del otro, se dirigieron ambos al baño con la intención de ocupar la ducha en primer lugar. Light ya se había quitado la camisa por el camino, mientras L hacía acrobacias para deshacerse del vaquero. Cuando llegaron al baño, a base de codazos y empujones, solo tenían el bóxer puesto. Se miraron desafiadoramente quitándose la última prenda a la vez y entrando atropelladamente a la ducha. Era espaciosa, así que cabían perfectamente los dos y tenían sitio para revolverse. Eso era lo que estaban haciendo en aquellos momentos, revolverse para echar al otro de allí.

-"Sal de aquí L. Por una vez podías reconocer que yo he ganado y que me toca ducharme a mi primero."

-"Me niego, Light, nunca podrías ganarme. Yo entré primero, así que yo me ducharé primero. Si no te gusta puedes quedarte"- nada mas decirlo, se arrepintió.

Light, que no podía ceder ante un desafío, cualquiera que este fuera, decidió absurdamente quedarse. Abrieron la ducha y el agua comenzó a resbalar por la piel de L. Light se acercó para poder recibir agua también quedando bastante pegados, para el gusto de los dos. Se miraron y comprendieron que para el otro la situación también era bastante incomoda. Pero L era un poco más perverso que Light en aquellos momentos, y quería llevar al límite el castaño para ver como reaccionaba. Cualquier momento era bueno para observar las acciones del supuesto "Kira". Se inclinó un poco para recoger el champú que estaba detrás del otro muchacho y en el camino le rozó el torso con el brazo. Light se sobresaltó con el contacto, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de las intenciones del detective. ¿Quería jugar? Jugarían.

-"L, perdona por lo de antes, si quieres te lavo el pelo en compensación"

Aquello era nuevo. La única reacción visible de L fue abrir mucho los ojos mirando fijamente a Light. Pero aceptó dándose la vuelta para que el otro tuviese mejor acceso. Light se turbó unos segundos cuando lo vio de espaldas, pero tomó el champú que le había tendido el moreno y se echó un chorro en la mano. Con mucha suavidad se lo esparció por la cabeza y comenzó a masajearla. Sabía que era bueno, porque le había hecho lo mismo a su madre muchas veces cuando le dolía la cabeza y ella siempre afirmaba que tenía manos de ángel. Aquella vez las tendría de demonio. Acariciaba, presionaba, revolvía el pelo, todo de manera deliciosa. L tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de aquello demasiado. Pronto empezó a sentir el aguijonazo de la excitación. Si no hacía nada pronto, se le escaparía de las manos y se le notaría todo. No dejaría que aquel ser lo viera excitado y humillado ante él. La única cosa que le mantenía coherente era la fría cadena que le rozaba parte de la espalda y el brazo. Así que pensó en algo para avergonzar al castaño. Se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a Light si quería que él le lavase el pelo, pero con un gesto de superioridad, el castaño se negó y tomó el champú para lavárselo solo.

L pensaba deprisa, tenía que acabar con aquello, tenía que demostrarle a Light que era superior, que su mente era superior. Le tocó suavemente en el hombro y con una mirada extraña le dijo al otro:

-"Aún te falta pelo por lavar"

-"¿Cómo?"-preguntó el otro sorprendido.

-"Dije que aún te faltaba pelo por lavar. Este"- señaló más abajo de su ombligo.

Light se ruborizó por un instante, el tiempo justo para darse cuenta de lo que tramaba el detective: humillarle. Tomó el frasco del champú que tenía aún en la mano y depositó parte del contenido en la palma de la otra mano. Miró directamente a los ojos del detective y posó la palma que contenía el viscoso líquido en la zona que antes señalaba el moreno. Una expresión de sorpresa se reveló en los ojos negros de L. Light no podía creer que lo hubiese conseguido, pero así era. Poco a poco pasó de tocar pelo a tocar carne. El detective no pudo ahogar el gemido que surgió desde lo más hondo de su ser a tiempo, Light lo escuchó y le supo a gloria. Pero lo que no había calculado era que con esas acciones él también se excitaría.

De repente toda la situación se volvió del revés. L empujó al castaño contra los azulejos del baño capturando su boca en un movimiento furioso. Hundió su lengua en la boca ajena y con las manos se dedicó a hacer lo mismo que el agua, recorrer toda la piel. El otro no podía más que gemir ante el empuje desenfrenado del detective que estaba terriblemente excitado. Notó todos los músculos en tensión de L en su propio cuerpo. No podía aguantar más y cedió al deseo que hacía rato le rondaba. Respondió al beso de igual manera que el moreno, con furia y pasión contenida. La mano de alguno de los dos cerró el grifo del agua y volvió a enredarse en el cuerpo del otro.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder, de modo que ambos bajaron por la espalda del contrario para preparar el terreno hacia lo que vendría después, el plato fuerte. Ambos sintieron un calambre de placer cuando notaron los dedos del otro. Siguieron el estúpido juego mientras seguían besándose. Entonces L rompió el contacto de los labios para atacar el cuello y la oreja del castaño, resultando ser uno de los puntos más sensibles que tenía. De esa manera consiguió deshacerse de la mano intrusa. Procedió a besar todo el torso, bajando por aquel cuerpo perfecto que había admirado durante tantos días.

Light se sintió como una de las muchas chicas que habían cedido a sus besos y sus caricias, dispuestas a todo lo que les pidiera. Así estaba él en aquellos momentos, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que L le pidiese. L se percató de ello cuando escuchó gemir libremente al castaño, con una mano en su cabeza demandando más. Se sintió poderoso, pero necesitaba más, necesitaba poseer a su rival. Cuando le dio la vuelta y lo tuvo en cuerpo y parecía que en alma, pues nunca había visto al castaño tan entregado, tuvo un revoltijo de sentimientos. No sabía que efectos podía causar aquella extraña ducha…

El baño se convirtió en sauna. El calor de los cuerpos y el grifo de agua caliente, abierto nuevamente, hicieron aquel efecto. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban el ambiente. Light nunca había sentido tanto placer, pese a que se notaba claramente que L no era un experto en la materia. No quería ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz con más experiencia. ¿Significaba eso que lo harían más veces?

Para L era su primera experiencia sexual, pero no sólo era el placer físico lo que sentía, sino el morbo de poseer al hombre de cuerpo y mente casi perfectos. Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, L se preguntaba como se sentiría siendo poseído por Light. Con una de las voces más sensuales que el castaño había escuchado, L susurró a su oido:

-"Poseeme tú ahora"

El baño volvió a convertirse en una sauna… Las duchas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo, para ninguno de los dos.

Fin

Espero que os haya gustado. Ha sido solo un one shot, pero si se me anima (ya sabeis, con el boton de GO)... nunca se sabe hasta donde podria llegar...juas juas juas (y no, no he pretendido amenazar ni nada...)


End file.
